


Special Delivery

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Gibbs receives a package in Mexico.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Tenthmuse1 for the beta and cheerleading.  


* * *

Jethro made it back to Franks’ place just before the rain started. He’d decided to walk to Maria’s place, have a drink and pick up the mail for Franks. The small rectangular package addressed to him was a surprise. He’d retired six weeks ago and was determined to make a new life for himself. 

He carried the box and a small bag of groceries into the kitchen. Franks was outside snoozing on the deck. Jethro sat at the rickety kitchen table and opened the box. The return address read Washington D.C. and he was curious as to what was inside. Through tape and glue he finally got into the box and stared in puzzlement. It was a portable DVD player. Also nestled inside were batteries, instructions and a DVD. A card fell out after he opened the DVD player’s door. He picked it up off the floor. He recognized DiNozzo’s sharp flowing handwriting.

_Just a little something to keep you company._

Jethro didn’t like the sound of that. He’d left his people with no warning after being seriously injured. He’d been so angry and tired. He’d never felt beat down like he’d felt watching that ship explode. His memory steadily returned the first week he was here. He remembered DiNozzo. He remembered smacking him on the back of the head. He also recalled running his hands over a very naked and satisfied Tony. He should have called or written, especially after middle of the night memories made him hard as a rock. He knew he’d hurt Tony. They were more than fuck buddies and Tony didn’t deserve him just leaving like that. Still, he’d done nothing.

He skimmed the instructions and set up the DVD player. He clicked play and hoped Franks stayed asleep. The image that appeared was a view of Tony’s bedroom. He recognized the bed and the dark green sheets. He remembered joking with Tony about the 400-thread count obsession Tony had. He tilted his head and studied the angle of the room. The camera was positioned somewhere on Tony’s dresser. Nothing happened for a few minutes and then suddenly Tony was onscreen, big as life. He had his arms wrapped around some woman. 

Jethro squinted and his heart hammered in his chest. That was Jenn. He watched as his ex -lovers kissed frantically. He could tell Jenn didn’t know she was being filmed. Jethro rubbed the rough beard on his face and hit pause. What the hell was going on? Why was Jenn with Tony? Who’d reached out to whom? He hit play. Tony was now undressing Jenn while whispering in her ear. His hands lingered and teased her where Jethro knew she liked to be touched. In short order they were both naked and on the bed. Jethro could tell by the way they moved and touched one another that this wasn’t their first time together.

He looked on as Tony played with Jenn’s body, making her more and more desperate. Jethro watched Tony’s hands and remembered them on his body. Jethro had taken it as his due, the almost reverential way Tony touched him. Down here in Mexico, he could admit he missed touching Tony and having Tony touch him. 

His relationship with Tony hadn’t been enough to keep him at his job or even in the city. He knew Tony enough to know that he would have seen that as rejection, rejection of his job, his life and of Tony. There was a part of Tony that would not take that and live with it. Jethro discovered shortly after hiring Tony that Tony would get even on any slight he perceived against him personally or professionally. It might be as simple as snapping an unexpected picture of McGee at a crime scene after McGee corrected him about the Mississippi River to something like this. Jethro didn’t think he was being arrogant in assuming Tony was with Jenn because of Jethro.

The DVD continued and he watched as Tony moved between Jenn’s legs, going down on her while her hands swept through his hair. After a few minutes, or a few hours, Jethro didn’t know which; Tony reached for a condom and glided into Jenn’s body like he belonged there. Jethro wondered why he was still watching this. Yes, okay, it did hurt to see them together. Is that what Tony wanted? For Jethro to know what was happening back home? He watched them together, the light in the room making shadows out of their undulating bodies. 

Tony teased Jenn, slowing down then speeding up as he fucked her. Jethro wished he could see their faces better and then wondered if that made him sick. He discovered his own hands were fisted beside the DVD player. He slowly relaxed them before he looked back at the screen. They didn’t make a lot of noise. He caught a few murmurs and gasps as Jenn’s body tensed and Tony’s sped up. 

The mini movie continued as Jenn and Tony relaxed in the bed before Jenn got up to get dressed. They left the room and Gibbs thought it was over. Before he could hit the stop button, Tony walked back into the room. This time he looked directly at the camera. He smirked and sat on the bed, his body languid and satisfied.

“I considered looking up an ex-wife or two but I figured, hey they’re exes for a reason. Now Jenn, Jenn was fun to play with. She saw it coming, but still flirted, still accepted the dinner invites.” Tony leaned forward as if he was about to impart a secret. “I have to admit. I got an extra rush, a zing, when she said my name, or actually, when she shouted it that first time.” 

Gibbs realized he was clenching his jaw as he watched Tony on the small screen. Jenn wasn’t his, hadn’t been his for a long time. Why was he so angry? Was he mad that Tony had found someone else? Or that Tony hadn’t come after him like he did in Gibbs’ half remembered dreams. Tony continued like he could read Gibbs’ mind.

“I had some vacation time coming, but I put it off. If you’d given me even a hint, just a fucking hint, that you wanted me, I’d have tracked you down and showed up on your doorstep.” Tony leaned back until he was propped up on his elbows. “But you didn’t. You just gave up and left.” He suddenly sat up and moved closer to the camera. Gibbs could see the anger in his eyes, in his face. “You left me and I’ll be damned if I wait for you to get your head out of your ass and come back. I don’t beg.” 

Tony smiled and Gibbs was confused at Tony’s quick mood changes. Tony wasn’t usually like this. _You didn’t usually quit your job and move to Mexico_ his inner voice said. 

On camera Tony continued talking. “I’d planned on this whole speech designed to get you back here, mad at me, ready to defend the Director’s honor or maybe you’d be jealous of her. I don’t know. Then I kind of ran out of steam.” 

Now Tony looked tired and sad. “In the scheme of things does it matter? If this gets you back up here, I don’t have any guarantees you’d stay.” He moved again and Gibbs knew he was reaching for the camera. There was an up close look at Tony’s face and his face was angry but resolved. “I did think you deserved to see this. If I can arrange it, I’ll record Jenn’s reaction when I tell her how you used to fuck me like a sailor off a six-month furlough. She’s a bright woman. She’ll figure me and her were really about you. After all, if I’m miserable, I’m not going to be miserable alone.”

The camera clicked off and Gibbs hit stop. He wished he’d never got this. He didn’t need to know the pain he’d caused, or the pain that was going to happen. Maybe this was his punishment for leaving the way he had. No one, him especially, could have predicted this. Gibbs scooped up everything and put it all in his bag. He grabbed a beer and made his way to the roof. He stayed up there, despite Franks’ questions, until the sun went down. 

 

The End.


End file.
